Superstar and What am I?
by sasoyouichi
Summary: for ES21 Awards : Forgiveness/ Sakuraba menungggu di depan rumah Ako hujan-hujanan. Sakuraba tidak jadi tanda tangan kontrak & memilih Sara yg lebih penting. Sakuraba menarik aku ke tengah lapangan Amefuto. Apa yg ia lakukan? Apa Sara memaafkan Sakuraba?
1. Chapter 1

**Superstar and What am i?**

**Pairing : Sakuraba x ?**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sasoyouchi **hadir kembali dengan fanfic yang terbaru XD *padahal masih ada utang fic sama readers*

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Awards Sept. 2011 : Forgiveness (1 Sept-25 Sept)**

Kali ini Saso mau pake chara **Sakuraba** *buru-buru ijin ke riichiro-senpai*

Dari dulu emang pengen banget buat fanfic pake chara Sakuraba yang cakep itu :D

Dukung Saso ya^^

Kekeke

Udahan, curhatnya..

Happy reading^^

Cerita ini dimulai saat selesainya pertandingan Jepang vs Amerika :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ruangan ini hanya diterangi sebuah lampu kecil yang tertempel di dinding. Seseorang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasur yang empuk dan berukuran besar. Selimut berwarna cokelat muda membungkus tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Kasur itu dibingkai dengan kayu berkualitas mahal berwarna hitam nan elegan. Disamping kanan kasur, terpajang cantik meja kecil yang diatasnya ada jam digital yang juga berfungsi sebagai _alarm_ dan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna biru. Disamping kirinya ada pintu besar dari kaca yang membatasi kamar dengan balkon diluar.

Dinding kamar dipasangi _wallpaper_ bergambar kuda putih dan orang-orang berbaju perang zaman Eropa dulu, serta dilatar belakangi dengan warna biru laut. Di salah satu sudut kamar terdapat sebuah lemari putih yang sangat besar dan lebar. Lemari ini berukuran 6 pintu yang jika kita geser pintunya, kita bisa melihat banyak baju-baju yang tertata rapi dan apik. Di dalam lemari itu juga terdapat banyak laci-laci yang berisi jam, kacamata, dasi dan lain-lainnya. Foto-foto tergantung dengan mantapnya di dinding kamar. Hampir semua fotonya adalah foto orang-orang berseragam _Amefuto_.

KRIIINGGG.. KRIIINGGG.. KRIIINGGG..

Jam digital di atas meja berdering dengan nyaringnya. Jam itu menunjuk pukul 04.30 – Sunday. Tangan yang panjang terulur ke arah jam dan membuat jam itu berhenti berdering. Dia melengkungkan badannya seperti ulat di dalam selimut cokelat itu. Alarm itu berbunyi pagi sekali. Untuk apa dia bangun sepagi ini? Apalagi ini hari Minggu. Hari untuk berlibur.

KEEEET..

Pintu kamar terbuka dan mengerluarkan suara yang aneh. Seorang perempuan dewasa yang cantik berdiri di depan pintu. "Sakuraba bangun! Hari ini kamu ada pemotretan!" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"_Hai Kaa-san,_" jawab orang yang dipanggil Sakuraba.

Kenalkan, dia ini adalah **Haruto Sakuraba. **Orang yang sedari tadi kita ceritakan. Hampir masyarakat di Jepang, tau siapa itu Sakuraba. Atlit _Amefuto_, model, bintang iklan, dan penyanyi. Paket lengkap untuk seorang **superstar** seperti Sakuraba. Salah satu _Ace_ dari tim _Amefuto_ **Ojo White Knights**.Punya banyak fans dan digilai banyak remaja perempuan. Itulah Sakuraba.

Mengingat ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Selesainya mandi, Sakuraba membuka lemari pakaian untuk memilih baju mana yang paling nyaman untuk dikenakannya hari ini. Ia menggeser pintu lemari dengan satu gerakan cepat. Dari ujung ke ujung kita bisa melihat baju-baju beraneka ragam. Ini sesuai karena Sakuraba adalah seorang _public figure_.

Pilihannya tertambat pada t-shirt dengan garis-garis hitam putih dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Karena terlalu simpel, ia menambahkan jas hitam yang tidak terlalu formal jika dilihat. Bagian selanjutnya, ia membuka laci kedua dari atas yang berisi beberapa jam tangan. Ia mengambil jam tangan yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna hitam dan tidak mencolok. Sakuraba mengambil posisi berdiri di depan cermin. Melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Sudah rapi. Dia siap untuk melakukan pemotretan.

Sakuraba juga membawa tas sandang yang tidak terlalu besar. Isinya? Ada majalah _American Football_, laptop, telepon seluler, dan handuk kecil. Majalah _American Football_ ini sudah ada sejak kemarin di kamar Sakuraba, mungkin belum sempat Sakuraba baca. Segel plastik masih membungkus majalah itu.

"Sakuraba, ayo sarapan," ujar perempuan dewasa tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sakuraba.

"Oke _Kaa-san_." balas Sakuraba.

Sakuraba dan ibunya makan berhadapan. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan kadang-kadang diselingi dengan obrolan atau candaan ringan. Kalau tidak bangun pagi seperti ini, Sakuraba tidak bisa sarapan dengan ibunya. Apalagi kalau manajernya datang. Manajernya suka datang lebih awal 10-15 menit dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Tak jarang Sakuraba sering kewalahan karena harus buru-buru menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

DDONG.. DDONG.. KKONG.. KKONG..

Suara bel yang terdengar asik, berbunyi riang membuat ibu Sakuraba berhenti makan untuk membuka pintu rumah untuk tamu mereka.

"SAKURABAAA-CHAAAAN!" teriak laki-laki tua yang dihiasi banyak perhiasan kuning berkelap-kelip.

"Ah, manajer. Sudah ku duga, manajer akan datang secepat ini," kata Sakuraba yang sedang memakai _sneaker_ berwarna abu-abunya.

"Sakuraba-chan sudah paham kebiasanku ternyata," kata manajer Sakuraba.

Manajer Sakuraba adalah Miracle Itodari perusahaan Jaripro. Kita sebut saja Ito-san. Ketika melihat Sakuraba yang saat itu masih menjadi siswa SMP Ojo, ia langsung tertarik untuk menjadikan Sakuraba seorang artis. Wajah tampan, tinggi semampai, atlit lagi. Tidak disangka-sangka Sakuraba menerima langsung tawarannya untuk menjadi artis. Waktu itu Sakuraba menerimanya karena melihat Shin masuk majalah _Amefuto_. Shin bisa, kenapa Sakuraba tidak? Walaupun waktu itu Sakuraba terkenalnya karena dia seorang artis. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Sakuraba terkenal sebagai artis dan _ace_ tim Ojo White Knights.

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ibu Sakuraba.

Sakuraba melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06.05. "Iya _Kaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sakuraba dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya.

"Permisi ibu Sakuraba." ucap Ito-san sopan.

Sakuraba dan manajernya keluar dari rumah dan segera menaiki mobil yang sudah menunggu dari tadi di depan pagar. Manajer Sakuraba duduk di samping supir. Sedangkan Sakuraba, duduk manis di bangku penumpang. Tampak, ibu Sakuraba melambaikan tangannya dari depan pintu. Sakuraba pun membalas lambaian tangan ibunya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

"Sakuraba-chan, kau tau jadwal hari ini 'kan?" tanya Ito-san.

"Iya manajer. Hari ini ada pemotretan," jawab Sakuraba.

"Benar!" kata Ito-san membenarkan.

"Pemotretan kali ini temanya apa manajer?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Ah, Sakuraba-chan. Ternyata kau belum tau ya, hari ini kau akan melakukan pemotretan suatu merk pakaian ternama untuk musim semi," jelas Ito-san.

"Mmm, benar juga. Beberapa hari lagi musim semi akan datang,"

"Manajer, sepertinya kita terjebak macet," kata sang supir.

"Apa? Padahal kita sudah berangkat pagi-pagi begini. Kenapa harus macet?" ujar Ito-san yang langsung galau.

"Pemotretannya jam berapa?" tanya Sakuraba dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Jam 8 tepat," jawab Ito-san singkat.

"Ternyata yang membuat macet itu truk. Truk itu berhenti di tengah jalan karena bannya tiba-tiba meletus. Untung gak ada korban jiwa," kata supir.

"Tau dari mana Yamada-san?" tanya Sakuraba. Supir itu ternyata punya nama. Namanya Yamada.

"Orang sebelah," kata Yamada-san sambil menunjuk mobil di sebelah mereka.

"Perjalanan dari sini ke lokasi pemotretan menghabiskan waktu berapa jam?" tanya Sakuraba.

"1 jam 30 menit," jawab Ito-san.

"Mungkin macet ini menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam," lanjut Yamada-san.

"Kita bakal telat," ucap Sakuraba lesu.

"Seharusnya kita berangkat lebih cepat 30 menit tadi!" omel Ito-san.

"Sudahlah manajer. Mereka pasti bisa ngerti kenapa kita terlambat." kata Sakuraba menenangkan manajernya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Sakuraba lega. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 08.30. Yang artinya, mereka telat 30 menit.

Sakuraba dan Ito-san sampai di tempat lokasi pemotretan. Padang rumput hijau nan luas dan danau jernih mengalir di padang rumput itu. Lokasi yang sesuai untuk melakukan pemotretan bertema musim semi.

"_Gomennasai, _saya datang terlambat ke lokasi," kata Sakuraba sambil membungkukan badan kepada semua _crew_ yang ada di lokasi pemotretan.

"Saya manajer juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membawa Sakuraba lebih cepat," kata Ito-san yang juga membungkukan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru selesai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pemotretan hari ini," kata seorang _crew_ yang berprofesi sebagai _cameraman_. Tampak tanda pengenal di bajunya yang bertuliskan "Ikuya Yoshida".

"Kalau benar begitu, syukurlah," kata Sakuraba sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Rie-san! Tolong ajak Sakuraba ke ruang ganti. Kita langsung mulai pemotretannya," ucap Yoshida tegas.

"_Hai_!" jawab Rie. "Sakuraba silahkan ikut saya."

Sementara Ito-san duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan _crew_ untuk Sakuraba dan dirinya, Sakuraba pergi ke runga ganti mengikuti seorang perempuan yang dipanggil Rie tadi. Ito-san duduk di bawah payung besar, yang bisa melindunginya dari panasnya sinar matahari.

Sakuraba sekarang berada di sebuah tenda terbuka yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Ito-san duduk tadi. Di dalam tenda terdapat banyak baju-baju tersusun rapi. Ada baju laki-laki dan ada baju perempuan? Tunggu.. Perempuan? Yap, Sakuraba akan melakukan pemotretan ditemani dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Nama perempuan yang beruntung ini adalah Karin Koizumi. Karin ini adalah quarterback dari sekolah Teikoku Alexanders. Tinggi, berambut panjang, cantik, dan sangat ramah.

"Sakuraba, ini Karin Koizumi. Rekanmu untuk pemotretan kali ini," kata Rie-san. Rie-san menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang tampak sedang di _make-up_. Melihat Sakuraba datang, Karin bangkit dari kursinya dan mengucapkan salam kepada Sakuraba.

"_Ohayou_ Sakuraba-san," Karin memberi salam sambil menundukan badannya.

"_Ohayou _Karin-san. Mohon kerja samanya," balas Sakuraba sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau juga menjadi model sepertiku,"

"Anno, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menerima tawaran ini. Tapi Yamato dan Taka terus mendesakku untuk menerimanya," kata Karin.

"Jadi dipaksa sama Yamato dan Taka?"

"Bu-bukan seperti juga. Aku hanya nggak percaya diri untuk menerimanya. Aku malu kalau fotoku dilihat banyak orang,"

"Karin-san cantik kok. Kenapa mesti malu? Ini 'kan sama seperti di kau berdiri di lapangan, semua kamera dan beribu pasang mata akan memperhatikanmu," ujar Sakuraba yang berusaha meyakinkan Karin.

"Aku tidak terlalu cantik kok," tampak rona merah muncul di pipi Karin. "Be-benar juga ya. Hehe," Karin tertawa kecil.

"Apa Yamato dan Taka ikut kemari?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Tidak. Mereka sedang latihan di sekolah," jawab Karin.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan bersama!"

"Iya. Mohon bantuannya Sakuraba-san," kata Karin sembari menundukan badannya.

"Aku juga Karin-san."

"Sakuraba, setelah Karin selesai, kamu juga akan di _make-up _sedikit. Sekarang kamu ganti baju yang pertama," ucap Rie-san.

"_Hai!" _seru Sakuraba.

Sakuraba masuk ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju untuk pemotretan. Setelah Karin selesai di _make-up_, kini giliran Sakuraba. Sedangkan Karin, bersiap dengan baju untuk pemotretannya.

Mereka berdua tampak serasi. Dengan baju berwarna oranye cerah terpasang apik di badan Sakuraba memakai celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna putih dan memakai t-shirt oranye bergambar pohon hijau. Ditambah dengan topi putih yang dipakaikan sedikit ke belakang menampakan sebagian rambutnya. Rambut Karin dijalin ke belakang dan memakai topi bundar yang besar. Mereka keluar dari tenda dan disambut teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para perempuan yang sedari tadi menunggu idolanya keluar.

"KYAA! SAKURABA!" teriak perempuan-permpuan itu bersamaan.

"Sakuraba makin tampan!" teriak seorang perempuan yang membawa papan nama besar bertuliskan 'Love Sakuraba'

"Kami selalu mengagumimu!"

"Sa-sa-sakuraba..."

BRUUK..

Seorang perempuan bertubuh pendek dan sedikit gendut, jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah keramaian fans Sakuraba. Perempuan ini terkenal selalu jatuh pingsan ketika melihat Sakuraba. Jadi perempuan ini, jarang sekali bisa melihat Sakuraba. Tim medis yang memang sudah disiapkan, langsung tanggap menggotong perempuan itu menjauh dari keramaian.

Sakuraba tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat kejadian itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah semua fansnya dan melambaikan tangan. Fans-nya langsung mulai teriak-teriak heboh lagi melihat senyuman Sakuraba.

"_Arigatou ne minna-san_. Semuanya mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk mendukungku," ucap Sakuraba.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu Sakuraba!" ucap para fans Sakuraba dengan semangat yang membara.

"_Doumo arigatou_!" seru Sakuraba.

Setelah memberi salam kepada para fans-nya, Sakuraba berlalu menuju tempat pemotretan. Para _crew_ lainnya sudah menunggu. Fotografer langsung bersiap dan memberikan penjelasan tentang gaya yang harus mereka lakukan untuk pemotretan pertama ini.

"Sakuraba, kamu jalan berdua dengan Karin di padang rumput ini. Jalan seperti biasa saja. Kalian boleh sambil ngobrol ringan atau juga bercanda," kata Fotografer menjelaskan.

"Baik!" kata Sakuraba dan Karin bersamaan.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Sakuraba, kamu pegang tangan Karin ya," ucapnya lagi.

"Heeh?" Karin kaget mendengar perkataan fotografer. Wajahnya bertambah merah lagi.

"Heh? Baiklah," jawab Sakuraba.

"Ayo semuanya bersiap! Kita akan mulai sekarang!" perintah Fotografer sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sakuraba dan Karin sudah bersiap pada posisi mereka. "Etto.. Maaf ya Karin-san," ucap Sakuraba tiba-tiba. Sakuraba tampak sudah menggenggam tangan Karin. Ingat kata Fotografer? Sakuraba diharuskan untuk memegang tangan Karin.

"Ah, I-iya. Ini 'kan pe-perintah fotografer." ucap Karin terbata-bata.

"Apa Karin-san takut kalau Yamato cemburu?" tanya Sakuraba yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ce-cemburu? Sakuraba-san ada-ada aja,"

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"De-dengannya s-siapa, Sakuraba-san?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Dengan Yamato dong, Karin-san,"

"Ya-yamato? Sakuraba-san, aku ti-tidak ada hu-hubungan apa pun dengan Yamato," wajah Karin bertambah merah dari sebelumnya. Sakuraba terus saja menggodanya. Ini Sakuraba lakukan agar Karin tidak canggung karena Sakuraba memegang tangannya.

Melihat Sakuraba dan Karin berpegangan tangan dan bercanda ria seperti itu, spontan para fans Sakuraba berteriak. "YAAA! Sakuraba gandengan tangan sama Karin!"

"Karin-san bikin iri!"

"Aku juga mau digandeng sama Sakuraba!"

"Iya! Aku juga!"

Teriak-teriakan dari fans Sakuraba terus terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Fotografer tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan fans Sakuraba dan tetap fokus dengan jalannya pemotretan. Begitu pula dengan Sakuraba dan Karin yang sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka berdua berusaha sebaik mungkin menyelesaikan pemotretan ini. Selesai melakukan pemotretan dengan satu baju, mereka lalu berganti dengan baju yang lainnya. Terus berulang-ulang seperti itu sampai selesainya pemotretan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Dimana matahari tegak lurus yang membuat sinarnya jatuh menyinari bumi tepat di atas kepala kita. Pemotretan yang berlangsung selama 5 jam itu akhirnya selesai. Sakuraba duduk di sebelah Ito-san untuk melepas lelahnya sejenak. Para fans Sakuraba yang masih setia menunggu idolanya, duduk santai di rumput di bawah pohon yang rendah dan rindang.

"Alhamdulillah ya," kata Ito-san bersyukur dengan nada bicara menirukan seorang penyanyi di Indonesia, Sy*hri*i.

"Sesuatukh gitu ya manajer." balas Sakuraba yang juga ikut-ikutan jadi 'Sy*hri*i _cover_'.

"Oh iya, Karin-san. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," ujar Sakuraba kepada Karin yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Aku juga ingin berterimakasih dengan Sakuraba. Aku merasa senang dan nyaman melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan Sakuraba," jawab Karin.

"Karin-san terlalu berlebihan." ucap Sakuraba. "Oh ya, aku titip salam buat Taka dan pacarmu itu ya,"

"Ma-maksud Sakuraba-san itu, Yamato?" tanya Karin.

"Nah itu tau. Berati Yamato memang pacarmu ya?" goda Sakuraba.

BLUSH..

"Sakuraba-san jangan menggodaku terus!" ucap Karin yang tampak sangat malu. "Aku duluan ya. Aku sudah dijemput. _Jaa ne _ Sakuraba-san,"

Sakuraba melihat Yamato yang sedari berdiri di dekat tenda. Menunggu Karin selesai. Sakuraba melambaikan tangan pada Yamato sebagai tanda bahwa ia melihat Yamato.

"Ciee yang dijemput pacarnya!" sorak Sakuraba dengan jahil.

Karin sepintas melihat ke belakang, ke tempat Sakuraba dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sakuraba menyambutnya dengan tawa yang nyaring.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sakuraba menghampiri para fans-nya. Fansnya langsung berdiri menyambut Sakuraba yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakuraba melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan tersenyum tulus.

"_Arigatou minna-san_!" ucap Sakuraba sambil menundukan badannya di hadapan para fansnya. "Kalian yang terhebat! Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini!"

"KYAAA! SAKURABA!" fans-nya hanya berteriak karena terlalu bahagia.

"Aku cinta kalian semua!" seru Sakuraba dengan suara lantang.

Kata-kata Sakuraba barusan membuat para fansnya membuka mulut mereka. Mereka terkejut. Atau mungkin terharu. Bayangkan saja, kalau idolamu mengatakan hal itu di depanmu. Author juga pasti bakal terharu kalau Super Junior mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku duluan ya." kata Sakuraba lalu berjalan ke arah mobil manajernya.

"KYAAAA! SAKURABA! WE LOVE YOU!" seru para fans Sakuraba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Sakuraba P.O.V**

****Aku duduk di bangku penumpang di dalam mobil manajer. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari lokasi pemotretan. Selama 5 jam aku terus berada di lokasi pemotretan. Berganti-ganti pakaian. Itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi, aku senang bekerja dengan Karin-san. Setidaknya aku punya teman untuk berbicara saat bekerja. Dan juga dia cantik. Tapi, belum tentu aku menyukainya.

Aku menoleh keluar jendela. Jalanan di Jepang sangat padat. Orang-orang terus berlalu-lalang tanpa henti di sepanjang jalan. Perjalanan sampai ke rumah masih lama. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan di dalam mobil, aku mengambil majalah _American Football_ dari dalam tasku. Tertulis 'Monthly American Football' dalam huruf besar berwarna biru di bagian atas majalah. _Cover_ depan majalah ini adalah foto seluruh tim Ojo White Knights. Masih ada Takami dan Otawara.

Monthly American Football edisi bulan ini mengupas habis tentang tim _Amefuto_ sekolahku, tim Ojo White Knights. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya. Aku mulai membuka halaman majalah yang menceritakan sejarah tim _Amefuto_ sekolah Ojo. Aku membaca dan membuka lembar demi lembar sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sakuraba-chan, besok kamu ada wawancara dengan salah satu radio ternama di Tokyo," kata Ito-san mengingatkan.

"Ya manajer," jawabku singkat.

"Besok aku tidak bisa mengantarmu wawancara. Aku diundang di acara pernikahan temanku," ucap manajer.

"Emm, tidak masalah manajer. Aku bisa bawa mobil ke radio itu," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Wawancaranya sore jam 4. Jangan telat ya,"

"Oke kapten!" ujarku.

Mataku kembali tertuju pada majalah _Amefuto_ yang sedang kupegang. Aku kembali melanjutkan acara membacaku yang tertunda. Aku membaca semua _profile_ lengkap masing-masing anggota Ojo. Di halaman setelah _profile_ anggota Ojo terakhir dibahas, ada kolom sebuah _survey_ 'Manajer yang paling populer'.

"_Apa Wakana masuk?" _tanyaku dalam hati. _"Ternyata tidak. Sayang sekali. Padahal Wakana 'kan manis,"_

"_Posisi ke-3 dipegang oleh Otohime. Manajer tim Kyoshin Poseidon." _aku membaca artikel itu dalam hati. Menurutku, Otohime-san memang cantik.

"_Posisi ke-2 dipegang oleh Julie Sawai. Manajer tim Bando Spiders."_ Julie-san juga nggak kalah cantik dari Otohime-san. Dia kelihatan lucu dengan kacamata besar diatas kepalanya. Apalagi rambut pendeknya yang berwarna biru muda. Lucu sekali.

"_Dan posisi ke-1 dipegang oleh Mamori Anezaki. Manajer tim Devil Bats."_ Anezaki-san memang menawan. Dia cantik, baik hati dan pintar.

"_Eh, tunggu! Anezaki? Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"_ aku pun tersenyum setelah mengingatnya.

"_Hari ini 'kan aku akan bertemu dengannya!"_ kataku di dalam hati.

Karena mengingat hal itu aku jadi tidak fokus dengan majalah yang aku baca sedari tadi. Aku memasukan kembali majalah itu ke dalam tasku. Aku menopang dagu di atas bingkai jendela mobil. Sambil memandang keluar, aku membayangkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

"_Kaa-san_, aku pulang," ucapku setelah memasuki rumah. Aku melepaskan _sneakers _abu-abu yang aku pakai dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana pemotretanmu hari ini Sakuraba?" tanya ibuku.

"Berjalan dengan lancar _Kaa-san_," ucapku dengan jempol kanan terangkat ke atas. Aku menghempaskan badanku di atas sofa yang empuk. Aku duduk disamping kanan ibuku.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan," kata ibuku yang tangannya terulur sampai di kepalaku. Ibu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku senang melakukannya kok,"

"Kalau kamu senang, _Kaa-san_ juga senang," ucap ibuku. "Kamu sudah makan siang Sakuraba?"

"Belum," aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sekarang kamu harus makan masakan yang _Kaa-san _masak," ibuku menarik kedua tanganku.

"Kalau masakan _Kaa-san_ habis, aku nggak mau tanggung jawab ya," ucapku.

"Hahaha, kamu ini bisa banget muji _Kaa-san_," Ibu mencubit pelan kedua pipiku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat ibuku tertawa.

Aku duduk di ruang makan. Ibu memasakan makanan kesukaanku, Udon. Aku makan dengan lahapnya. Kuhabiskan semua udon di dalam mangkukku tanpa ada sisa. Ibuku tersenyum senang melihatku makan dengan lahap. Setiap ibu pasti bahagia melihat anaknya memakan masakan mereka dengan lahap.

"_Kaa-san_ biar aku saja yang cuci piringnya. _Kaa-san _duduk manis di sini aja," ucapku sambil menarik pelan ibu ke tempat duduk.

"Sakuraba memang anak yang baik," puji ibuku.

"Siapa dulu _Kaa-san_nya. Hehehe."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Sekarang aku berada di dalam kamarku di lantai atas. Aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasur yang nyaman ini. Setelah beberapa menit tiduran, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ku buka bajuku dan menggantinya dengan baju yang bersih di dalam lemari. Aku memakai t-shirt biru langit **simple **bergambar kuda putih.

Aku menutup lemariku dan "Ah! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku panik. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 3. "Aku akan ada janji dengannya jam 4!" Aku langsung berlari menyambar telepon selulerku. Aku menekan _keypad_ telepon selulerku. Aku menekan nomornya yang sudah aku hafal di dalam kepalaku.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata seseorang di balik teleponku. Suara seorang perempuan yang aku sukai terdengar dari _speaker_ teleponku.

"_Ohayou,_" sapaku lembut.

"_Ohayou _Haruto, ada apa meneleponku?" tanyanya. Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Aku yang memintanya. Aku ingin aku dan dia bisa lebih akrab lagi.

"Apa kau nggak bisa pergi hari ini?" tanya lagi.

"Etto, aku bisa datang ketempat yang kita janjikan seminggu yang lalu!" jawabku dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Asiik! Aku senang Haruto bisa menepati janjinya. Aku selalu khawatir kalau Haruto menelepon karena ada jadwal mendadak dan batalin rencananya," katanya panjang lebar.

"Hahaha. Sekarang aku tepatin 'kan janjinya?"

"Iya Haruto. Apa kau sudah memikirkan cara supaya kau bisa pergi denganku tanpa disadari fansmu?"

"Mmmm, iya tentu. Liat saja nanti. Hehehe. Sampai ketemu nanti ya,"

"_Jaa ne_ Haruto."

Aku menutup telponnya. Mendengar suaranya aja bisa membuatku senang bukan kepalang kayak gini. Aku duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamarku. Aku menggenggam erat telepon selulerku. Satu jam lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya! Aku tak sabar menunggu lagi! Aku langsung berlari-lari kecil menyiapkan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan dari kemarin. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, aku siap untuk pergi menemuinya!

"_Kaa-san_! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku ada janji dengannya!" ucapku. Aku melihat punggung ibuku yang sedang memasak makan di dapur.

"Hati-hati ya Sakuraba," seru ibuku. "Ha? Kamu bener mau ketemu dia dengan baju kayak gitu?"

"Iya _Kaa-san_!" jawabku yakin.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah, menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, siap untuk bertemu dia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Siapa sih 'dia' yang dimaksud Sakuraba itu?<p>

Apa 'dia' itu Manajer tim Devil Bats?

Apa cara Sakuraba untuk mengelabui para fans-nya?

Apa yang membuat ibu Sakuraba terkejut melihat anaknya itu?

Semua bisa readers temukan di **chapter 2 'Superstar and What am i?'**

Kekeke

Yang mau lanjut, harus review ya!^^

Saso mau cerita ah, haha

Tadi seharusnya yang foto bareng sama Sakuraba itu buka Karin, tapi chara yang Saso buat sendiri. Eh, pas mau ngetik summary, muncul ide buat ganti model itu dengan chara di ES21. Terpikirlah Karin. Beberapa menit sebelum di publish, langsung rombak habis fanfic bagian sesi pemotretan. Nama chara yang Saso buat itu, Yuuko Shimura.

**Acc. resmi author : **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Dukung Saso ya buat award bulan ini :D

Go Saso! Go Saso! Go Saso!

_Jaa mata _readers :D

See ya in '**You're Mine' – 'Devil Spiders' – 'Superstar and What am i?'**

Kekeke

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Superstar and What am i?**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : Sakuraba x ?**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written by : Sasoyouichi**

**Story by : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>******

**Sasoyouichi **kembali^^

Saso mohon maaf atas kesalahan di **chapter 1 **(_ _)

Seharusnya ibu Sakuraba memanggil Sakuraba dengan nama Haruto

Manager tim Kyoshin Poseidon ialah Shibuya Maki. Otohime adalah kapten _cheerleaders_ Kyoshin.

Terus, Teikoku Gakuen malah jadi sekolah Teikoku Alexanders

Hehehehe

Bulan ini bakal banyak UH, semoga fanfic ini bisa selesai tepat waktu :D

**Chapter 2, **foregiveness-nya belum kerasa, karena emang dari awal forgiveness-nya ada di **chapter 3**

Dukung Saso buat award ya^^

Oya, pairing di atas masih "?"

"?" akan readers temukan di tengah-tengah cerita :D

kekeke

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau ada typo[s] karena di baca Cuma satu kali

Hehehe

Happy Reading^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Aku menutup telponnya. Mendengar suaranya aja bisa membuatku senang bukan kepalang kayak gini. Aku duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamarku. Aku menggenggam erat telepon selulerku. Satu jam lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya! Aku tak sabar menunggu lagi! Aku langsung berlari-lari kecil menyiapkan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan dari kemarin. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, aku siap untuk pergi menemuinya!

"_Kaa-san_! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku ada janji dengannya!" ucapku. Aku melihat punggung ibuku yang sedang memasak makan di dapur.

"Hati-hati ya Sakuraba," seru ibuku. "Ha? Kamu bener mau ketemu dia dengan baju kayak gitu?"

"Iya _Kaa-san_!" jawabku yakin.

Aku pun keluar dari rumah, menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, siap untuk bertemu dia!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sakuraba P.O.V**

Aku menyalakan mobilku. Kacamata berlensa bening yang ada di mobil, langsung saja ku pakai untuk menunjang penampilanku ini. Tempat yang akan kutuju adalah sebuah restoran mie, yang terkenal dengan berbagai jenis mie-nya yang lezat. Itu tempat kesukaanku dan dia karena kami sama-sama menyukai mie. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju restoran itu.

Aku membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di sana. Sampainya di sana, aku memarkirkan mobilku di jalan di depan restoran itu. Aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan mencari seseorang yang sudah tak sabar ingin kutemui. Ah! Tidak ada satu pun yang menunggu di depan restoran itu. Berarti ia belum sampai ke sini.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di depan kursi kayu yang panjang di depan restoran. Aku menunggu dia datang dengan perasaan deg-deg-an. Jantungku berdegup kencang seperti _popcorn_ yang matang. Seperti jantungku mau lompat keluar dari tubuhku.

Aku mengeluarkan telepon seluler dari saku celanaku. Aku melihat gambar yang tampil pada layar teleponku. Fotoku dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan manis. Perempuan ini berambut sebahu dan berponi yang mempunyai sedikit ruang di tengahnya. Di dalam foto ini, aku memakai baju seragam sekolah Ojo-ku dan perempuan ini memakai baju seragam sekolah Deimon.

Ada seorang perempuan yang datang ke restoran ini. Ia masuk dan kemabli keluar. Mungkin, karena orang yang ia cari tidak ada di dalam. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ panjang dan _hoodie_ ungu bergambar chibi sapi. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Ia berdiri di depan restoran sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Aku terus melihat ke arahnya. Aku bertemu dengan matanya. Mungkin ia melihatku karena merasa di perhatikan. Ia tersenyum ramah. Aku membalas senyumannya. Ia kembali melihat ke arah jalan. Menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Sepertinya, ia juga sedang mencari seseorang. Sama sepertiku.

Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah yang pelan. Aku berdiri disampingnya. Ia melihatku sekilas lalu kembali melihat kearah jam tangannya. "_Ohayou_," aku menyapanya dengan ramah dengan menirukan suara perempuan.

Dia menatapku. "_O-ohayou_," balasnya. Matanya menatap bingung yang seakan berkata _ini-orang-sok-kenal-banget_.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyaku pada perempuan itu.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," jawabnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu! Hahahaha! Kenapa kau nggak mengenalku sih?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menatap ku aneh. Aku membuka kacamataku dan menatap mata perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Perempuan itu masih tidak bisa mengenalku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membuka _wig_-ku ini.

Mata perempuan itu membulat seakan tidak percaya. "HA-HARUTO!" teriaknya dengan keras. Aku tersenyum melihatnya terkejut seperti ini. Aku berhasil memberikannya kejutan. Hahaha.

"Ngapain kau pake baju kayak gini?" tanya perempuan di depanku ini sambil menunjuk ke arah pakaian yang ku kenakan.

"Ini? Biar nggak ketauan sama fans dong." ucapku.

Oke! Aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian semua. Aku ini mempunyai banyak fans perempuan. Kalau mereka tau aku jalan bersama seorang perempuan, aku bisa dikejar-kejar dan dihujani banyak pertanyaan. Apalagi aku hanya jalan berdua dengannya. Jadi, untuk menghindari hal ini, aku menyiapkan cara agar para fans ku tidak menyadari bahwa yang mereka liat itu seorang Haruto Sakuraba.

Nah, cara yang aku gunakan adalah memakai baju perempuan! Dengan wajahku yang cukup cantik, aku bisa dikira seorang perempuan dengan memakai baju seperti ini. _Wig _yang aku pake adalah wig pendek sebahu dengan poni. Aku mengenakan baju terusan berwarna _light green _di atas lutut dan celana hitam panjang. Aku juga menggunakan jaket _jeans_ panjang untuk menutupi lenganku yang kekar ini. Mungkin orang akan memandangiku dengan aneh ketika melihat lenganku yang seperti cowok ini. Yah, walaupun aku memang cowok. Sepatu _sneakers_ _sapphire blue _setia menempel di kakiku.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau seorang Haruto Sakuraba mau memakai baju cewek kayak gini. Hahaha!" katanya seraya menertawakanku. Aku memakai kembali _wig_ dan kacamata ku.

"Ini 'kan biar nggak ketauan fans," ucapku. Aku memasang wajah lesu.

"Hahaha. Sudah. Sudah. Aduh... Perutku sakit! Hahahahaha!" dia menertawaiku dengan bahagianya.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku lapar," kataku seraya berlalu meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Tunggu dong Haruto!" serunya sambil menggandeng lenganku dengan lembut.

"Kau ini, aku bela-belain kayak gini buat ketemu denganmu malah diketawain," ucapku.

"_Gomen ne _Haruto,"

"Hehehe, kau ini." Aku mencubit pipi kirinya pelan.

Aku dan dia duduk di meja di dekat kaca depan restoran. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Restoran ini tidak mewah tetapi sangat nyaman. Dekorasinya simpel dan menarik. Foto foto para koki mie terkenal terpajang rapi di dinding restoran. Yang menarik lagi dari restoran ini, para pelayannya baik laki-laki atau perempuan menggunakan baju tradisional Jepang. Yukata.

"Mau pesan apa nona-nona?" tanya pelayan perempuan yang datang beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mata perempuan di depanku ini membesar dan ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Pasti dia menahan tawanya!

"Aku pesan udon dan _orange juice_," jawabku.

"A-aku sama aja deh," katanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan itu seraya menuju dapur untuk memberikan menu yang kami pesan.

Ku lihat dia menunduk ke meja dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. "Kau menahan tawamu ya?" tanyaku.

"Hee? Hehehehe, a-abis lucu banget," jawabnya sambil tetap tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa!" kataku dengan suara yang cukup keras tetapi tidak mengganggu pelanggan lainnya.

"Baiklah Haruto, aku akan berhenti tertawa," Sara menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan tangan seperti menarik resleting.

"Terimakasih Sara!" Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada pacarku ini, Sara.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sara P.O.V**

Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sara. Aku sekolah di sekolah Deimon. Aku, Mamori dan Ako adalah sahabat baik. Aku berambut hitam sebahu dengan poni yang ditengahnya ada sedikit ruang kosong. Tinggi badanku setara dengan Mamori. Wajahku biasa saja dan aku ini sangat sederhana. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "**What am I?**"

Sekarang di depanku, duduk seorang cowok yang sangat tampan. Seorang **superstar** di Jepang yang digilai oleh banyak perempuan. Cowok ini adalah Haruto Sakuraba. Aku tidak tau kenapa Haruto bisa menyukaiku. Apa yang bisa membuatnya menyukaiku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengenalku? Mungkin, aku akan menceritakannya lain kali. Aku akan membujuk author ini untuk menceritakannya pada kalian semua.

Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan bagaimana Haruto bisa menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku dan dia membuatku menyukainya. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar senang dengan Haruto disampingku. Haruto yang baik, ceria dan selalu bersemangat dengan _Amefuto_ dan pekerjaannya sebagai _public figure._

"Haruto, bagaimana pekerjaanmu kemarin?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Pemotretan? Seru banget! Aku di foto bareng cewek cantik lho..." katanya.

"Aku sudah biasa melihatmu dengan cewek-cewek cantik. Jadi udah biasa tuh," jawabku bangga seraya mengibaskan poniku.

"Huh, Sara nggak asik!" Sakuraba mendengus kesal. "Oh ya, kau tau nggak aku di foto bareng siapa?"

"Siapa? Artis juga?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan. Karin Koizumi,"

"Karin? Quarterback Teikoku Alexanders itu?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Yap, benar,"

"Wah, ternyata Karin sudah merambah dunia model ya," ucapku. "Kalau modelnya Karin, aku bakal tambah nggak cemburu," kataku dengan menekan suara saat mengatakan kata 'nggak'.

"Itu yang aku suka darimu, Sara. Kau percaya padaku," kata Haruto kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kayaknya Karin-san beneran pacaran sama Yamato deh, Sara," Haruto memulai acara gosipnya. Kegiatan ini sering aku dan Haruto lakukan ketika bertemu. Dan ini kegiatan cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Hehehe.

"Aku pernah mendengar gosip seperti ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Karin dan Yamato sangat cocok. Karin-nya cantik dan Yamato-nya tampan,"

"Lebih tampan mana, Aku atau Yamato?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Hahaha! Haruto cemburu ya?" godaku. "Sudah pasti Haruto Sakuraba nomor satu!"

"Hush! Jangan keras-keras! Ntar ketauan!" seru Sakuraba sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke mulut.

"_Gomen._"

Pelayan yang tadi menanyakan pesanan, datang kembali ke arah mejaku dan Haruto. Ia membawa satu nampan berisi 2 mangkuk udon dan _orange juice_. Dia meletakkan 1 mangkuk udon dan segelas _orange juice_ di depanku dan Haruto. Hmmm, aromanya harum dan membuat nafsu makan meningkat.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" seruku. Aku menempelkan tangan kanan dan kiriku seperti memberi salam.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Haruto juga mengucapkan kata yang sama denganku. Aku dan Haruto memulai acara makan mie ini. Sesekali aku dan Haruto mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

Aku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Haruto. Walaupun Haruto sedang memakai pakaian perempuan, di dalam penglihatanku, Haruto tetap tampan seperti biasanya.

"Abis makan, kau mau kemana Haruto?" tanyaku.

"Kau maunya kemana?" Haruto bertanya balik kepadaku. Aku mulai berpikir kemana tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi bersama Haruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main sepeda di taman Shizuoka!" usulku.

"Boleh juga. Itu ide bagus! Kita 'kan udah selesai makan, ayo cepet berangkat! Keburu sore!" Haruto dengan semangat menarik tanganku menuju kasir. Sesampainya di kasir, Haruto membayar makanan yang telah dipesan.

Aku dan Haruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Haruto membantuku memakai sabuk pengaman. Haruto menyalakan mesin mobil dan melepas _wig_ yang sedari tadi menempel di atas kepalanya. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri satu kali. Sepertinya ia menjadi sangat nyaman setelah melepas _wig_-nya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Normal P.O.V**

Taman yang sangat besar dan tertata apik berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Di ujung taman ini, kita bisa melihat laut lepas tempat kapal-kapal berlayar. Di dalam taman ini terdapat kolam yang cukup besar. Jembatan panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang super kuat membentang kolam itu dari ujung kolam yang satu dengan lainnya. Warga Tokyo yang mempunyai waktu senggang biasanya akan datang kemari walaupun hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di bangku taman.

Ada yang bersepeda, ada yang ber-_inline skate_ ria, ada yang main bulu tangkis, dan ada yang menggelar tikar kecil untuk alas mereka saat duduk di rumput. Banyak para orang tua yang mengajak anak-anak mereka ke sini. Daripada hanya mengajak anak-anak mereka ke _mall_, lebih baik ke taman ini. Pemandangan bagus, udara segar dan sehat, nyaman dan bisa melepas stres.

Selesai mendeskripsikan tentang bagaimana penampilan taman ini, kita kembali ke Sakuraba dan Sara. Sakuraba dan Sara sedang berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda. Kalian tau, tidak ada orang yang mengenali Sakuraba! Jelas saja, karena Sakuraba dan Sara terlihat seperti dua perempuan cantik. Ini berarti, penyamaran Sakuraba berhasil!

Mereka meminjam dua sepeda _fixie_. Sakuraba mengambil sepeda _fixie_ yang sebagian besar berwarna _sky blue_. Sepeda Sara berwarna _light green_. Bukannya mulai mengayuh sepeda, mereka hanya menarik sepeda itu tanpa mengayuhnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di jalan setapak yang sudah di aspal hitam legam.

"Haruto, sepertinya penyamaranmu ini berhasil," Sara memulai percakapan sambil tetap menarik sepedanya.

"Pasti! Dari tadi nggak ada yang menegurku," Sakuraba mengatakan hal itu dengan bangganya.

"Tapi, dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu, orang nggak akan tau kalau kita sedang kencan," ucap Sara lesu.

"Heei, sudahlah Sara. Kalau waktunya tiba kita bisa berjalan berdua tanpa aku harus menyamar seperti ini," Sakuraba menepuk bahu Sara dengan lembut.

"Aku percaya dengan Haruto." jawab Sara.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bersepeda!" Sakuraba menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya duluan meninggalkan Sara yang buru-buru ikut menggayuh sepedanya.

"Tunggguuu!" teriak Sara yang tampak mengejar Sakuraba yang berada di depannya.

Setelah mengerahkan sekuat tenaganya untuk mengayuh sepeda, Sara bisa menyamai Sakuraba. Sakuraba tertawa puas melihat Sara yang kelelahan di sampingnya. Sara hanya mendengus kesal melihat Sakuraba yang terus mengganggunya. Mereka mengitari seperdua taman dengan sepeda.

"Ha-haruto stop! Aku capek," Sara berhenti mengayuh dan duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap ke laut. Ia menyandarkan sepedanya di belakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah, Sara." Sakuraba ikut menyandarkan sepedanya di belakang kursi yang di duduki Sara. Sakuraba duduk di samping Sara. Mereka duduk menghadap laut dengan langit senja sebagai latarnya.

Burung-burung di atas langit mulai berkoar-koar. Berbondong-bondong kembali ke sarang mereka. Matahari yang tinggal sepertiganya tetap berusaha menyinari kota Tokyo. Pengunjung di taman berangsur-angsur berkurang. Semakin sore semakin sepi. Di sekitar tempat Sakuraba dan Sara duduk, hanya satu atau dua pengunjung yang tersisa.

"Sakuraba,"

"Ada apa Sara?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Kita di sini sampai matahari terbenam ya," Sara menatap Sakuraba dengan penuh harap.

"Apa yang nggak buat Sara," jawab Sakuraba santai.

"Haha, kau ini Haruto, bisa aja,"

"O ya, besok aku ada wawancara di salah satu radio di Tokyo,"

"Wah, ini yang pertama kalinya buatmu ya?"

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan," Sakuraba tersenyum semangat, tak sabar ingin segera hari esok tiba.

Sara membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakuraba. Sara melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi menggantung di wajah tampannya. Sakuraba tidak menanggapi apa yang dilakukan Sara terhadapnya. Sara melepaskan _wig_ yang digunakan Sakuraba. Sara merapikan sedikit rambut Sakuraba yang berantakan karena ulah _wig_ yang dipakainya.

"Aku kangen dengan Haruto yang seperti ini," kata Sara pelan.

"Aku memang ngangenin," Sakuraba menatap mata Sara dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau ini," Sara memukul pelan bahu Sakuraba. "Aku punya permintaan," lanjut Sara.

"Apa?"

"Kalau penyiar radio besok bertanya padamu, apakah kau sudah punya pacar atau tidak, aku mau kau jawab aku sudah punya pacar," ujar Sara.

"Mmm? Apa alasannya kau meminta itu?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku hanya mau orang tau, kalau Haruto sudah punya pacar. Walaupun, mereka nggak tau siapa pacarmu. Apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Sakuraba terdiam mendengar permintaan dari Sara. Dan ia menjawab, "Aku akan mengatakannya," jawab Sakuraba singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar,"

"Asiiik!" Sara berteriak senang. Tanpa aba-aba, Sara memeluk Sakuraba yang ada di depannya. Sakuraba yang tidak tau apa-apa, hanya mematung.

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan, Sara?" tanya Sakuraba terbata-bata.

"Ah! _Gomennasai _Haruto. Hehehe. Aku terbawa suasana. Jadi nggak sadar tiba-tiba memelukmu," Sara langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakuraba.

"Ng-nggak apa. Aku hanya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba memelukku," ucap Sakuraba. "Aku janji aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu,"

"_Arigatou ne _Haruto,"

Sara dan Haruto masih menunggu matahari terbenam. Angin sore dengan lembut berhembus ke arah dua manusia ini. Suasana yang sangat bagus sekali untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka berdua. Sara menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sakuraba.

Kedua pasang mata itu memandang ke arah matahari yang terbenam. Langit sore menjadi semakin gelap. Kursi taman, sepeda, dan badan mereka berdua berubah jadi hitam. Ini disebabkan karena sinar matahari sore yang menyinari mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**[ke esokan harinya]**

Sakuraba dan Sara kembali ke sekolah masing-masing karena hari ini hari Senin. Kita fokus ke sekolah Ojo dulu. Sakuraba mengikuti setiap pelajaran di sekolahnya dengan baik. Saat makan siang, ia akan pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Shin. Selain makan, Sakuraba kadang bercerita tentang kesibukannya dan Sara. Dan Shin menjadi pendengar setia dengan anggukan kecil ketika mendengar cerita Sakuraba.

Selesai jam pelajaran terakhir, Sakuraba dan Shin beserta anggota tim _Amefuto_ sekolah Ojo menuju ke ruang ganti. Mereka mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam _Amefuto_. Selesainya, mereka segera menuju ke lapangan olahraga untuk latihan dan mendengarkan pengarahan dari pelatih, Shogun.

"Sakuraba, ayo kita latihan _pass_! Aku sedang bersemangat sekali!" seru Takami bersemangat.

"Ayo! Aku juga sangat bersemangat hari ini," kata Sakuraba.

"Apa karena kau kemarin bertemu dengan Sara, makanya kau hari ini sangat bersemangat?" tanya Takami. Takami melemparkan sebuah _pass_ yang sangat tinggi ke arah Sakuraba. Dengan tinggi badan Sakuraba yang hampir 2 meter, ia dengan gampang menangkap _pass_ dari Takami.

"Hahaha. Takami tau saja," jawab Sakuraba.

Takami melemparkan lagi _pass_ yang kedua. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Takami lagi.

Sakuraba menangkap _pass_ Takami dengan tepat. "Aku dan Sara hanya makan bersama lalu pergi ke taman," jawab Sakuraba.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, mereka dibagi dalam dua tim. Tim A dan B. Suara benturan-benturan keras keluar setiap tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Semua fokus untuk mengambil satu bola yang berbentul lonjong itu dan membawanya ke _goal line._

"Pelatih, aku izin untuk selesai latihan lebih awal," kata Sakuraba.

"Mm? Apa kau ada pekerjaan sore ini?" tanya Shogun.

"Iya pelatih. Aku akan mengganti latihan yang tinggalkan ini besok. Aku akan latihan 2 kali lipat besok,"

"Baiklah. Ini toleransi yang aku berikan hanya untuk Sakuraba."

"_Arigatou ne_ pelatih." Sakuraba menguvcapkan terimakasih kepada Shogun. Sakuraba menundukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sakuraba P.O.V**

Aku naik bus sekolahnya bersama anak-anak yang lain yang ingin ke stasiun kereta api. Sekolah Ojo menyediakan bus sekolah untuk mengantarkan murid-murid Ojo ke stasiun. Setiap 15 menit sekali, bus itu akan datang menjemput mereka ke sekolah.

Dari pada, naik mobil, lebih efektif kalau aku naik kereta api listrik ke stasiun radio di Tokyo. Kalau naik mobil, aku harus kembali ke rumah dulu mengambil mobil. Kalau naik bus, aku bisa naik kereta api listrik ke stasiun yang terdekat dari stasiun radio itu.

Sampai di stasiun, aku menuju mesin penjual tiket otomatis dan membeli karcis. Tak perlu lama menunggu, keretaku tiba. Aku duduk di pinggir di dekat pintu otomotis. Di sebelahku duduk siswi sekolah lain yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik dengan teman-teman di sampingnya. Mereka terus saja memandangiku.

"Sa-sakuraba, a-apa kami boleh minta tan-tanda tanganmu?" tanya seorang siswi yang duduk persis di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Tentu boleh. Mau di kertas atau di atas foto?" tanyaku.

"Aku di foto aja. Kebetulan aku membawa foto yang aku beli saat pertandingan Ojo," ucap perempuan itu.

Aku menandatangani fotoku sendiri. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Hikari. Hikari Nagasawa." jawab perempuan itu.

Setelah perempuan itu selesai, teman-temannya bergantian meminta tanda tanganku. Dua puluh menit aku habiskan waktu di dalam kereta listrik. Aku tiba di stasiun berikutnya. Aku turun dan menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang sampai ke atas. Aku sampai di trotoar yang sangat besar. Di sekelilingnya banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan besar.

Tepat di seberang di mana aku berdiri, terdapat papan nama besar bertuliskan 'Radio Ni juu Ichi'. Aku menyebrang di _zebracroos_. Sampailah aku di depan stasiun radio dan di sambut oleh kru radio yang telah menunggu sedari tadi di ruang tunggu.

**DRRRTT...**

Telepon selulerku bergetar di saku celana. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan telepon selulerku. 'Manajer _Calling_'. Aku menjawab telepon dari manajerku.

"Ada apa manajer?" tanyaku.

"Sakuraba-chan, kau sudah sampai di stasiun radio?"

"Sudah manajer. Ini lagi menuju ruang siaran," jawabku.

"Baguslah Sakuraba-chan. Oya, aku lupa mau mengatakan ini padamu," kata manajerku.

"Mengatakan apa manajer?"

"Kalau kau di tanya sudah punya pacar atau belum, kau harus jawab belum ya Sakuraba-chan. Aku baru saja di tawari kontrak dengan salah satu perusahaan terkenal, mereka akan membuka _mall _baru, dan mereka ingin kau menjadi _brand amsador_ dari _mall_ itu. Mereka memberikan syarat, Sakuraba tidak punya pacar," manajer memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar padaku.

"Heeh?"

"Kok heeh? Kau tau Sakuraba-chan, honor yang akan kamu terima tidak sedikit lho kalau menerima kontrak ini," ucap manajer. "Lagian, Sakuraba-chan memang belum punya pacar ya, hahaha,"

"A-aku.."

"Yasudah, berjuang untuk wawancara. _Jaa _Sakuraba-chan!" ia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Aku memang belum memberi tau manajer, kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Aku dan Sara baru berpacaran dua bulan terakhir ini. Bagaimana ini? Kalau ada pertanyaan yang mengarah ke sana, aku harus menjawab belum kata Manajer. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sara? Aku sudah janji kepadanya, aku akan menjawab aku punya pacar. Yang mana yang akan ku pilih? Aku berharap, tidak ada pertanyaan yang menjurus ke sana!

"Sakuraba, silahkan masuk. Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai siaran," kata kru yang mengantarkanku sampai ke ruang siaran.

"_Ohayou minna-san_! Mohon bantuannya!" kataku setelah masuk ke ruang siaran. Di dalam ruang siaran ada 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan yang sepertinya adalah penyiar radio. Mereka membalas salamku dengan ramah.

"Oke, sudah waktunya siaran. Sakuraba, kita mulai sekarang," kata laki-laki itu. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di depan mereka.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san_!" ucap mereka dengan semangat.

"Kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat terkenal. Kalian tau siapa?"

"HARUTO SAKURABA!" teriak mereka. "Ayo Sakuraba, ucapkan salam kepada para fansmu di luar sana,"

"_Konnichiwa minna-san_! Aku, Haruto Sakuraba akan menemani sore kalian pada hari ini," kataku. Aku mendapatkan acungan jempol dari dua penyiar di depanku ini. Sebagai pemula, aku cukup bagus.

Aku dan kedua penyiar radio itu mulai ngobrol dengan ringan. Kadang-kadang bercanda dan kemudian tertawa. Mereka bertanya kepadaku bagaimana pertama kali bisa menjadi model. Mereka juga bertanya tentang kehidupaku di sekolah, kehidupanku dengan _Amefuto_, dan masih banyak lagi. Sepanjang wawancara aku masih merasa tenang, sampai penyiar wanita itu menanyakan hal yang aku takutkan sejak tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sakuraba sudah punya pacar? Semua fansmu pasti penasaran dengan hal ini,"

Jantungku berdegup keras. Bagaimana tidak? Aku di berikan dua piliha. Kalau menjawab tidak, aku akan mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan yang dikatakan oleh manajerku tadi. Kalau menjawab iya, aku sudah menepati janjiku dengan pacarku, Sara.

"Anno.. Etto.." Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Otakku berusaha berpikir, yang mana jawabannya yang akan aku keluarkan.

"Bagaimana Sakuraba? Aku yakin para fansmu sedang menunggu jawabanmu dengan gugup," kata penyiar laki-laki itu.

"A-aku be-belum pacar," jawabku pelan. Akhirnya, aku memilih jawaban 'tidak'.

"Para fansmu berarti punya kesempatan nih,"

"Hahaha, iya," jawabku.

Mereka mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum menutup wawancara ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan wawancara ini. Aku keluar dari stasiun radion itu dengan lesu. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sara, dan meminta maaf tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Aku akan berusaha menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak memenuhi janjiku. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana tanggapan Sara ketika mendengar siaran radio itu?<p>

Bagiamana Sakuraba mengatakan hal ini pada Sara?

Apa Sara mau memaafkan Sakuraba?

Bisa dibaca di **chapter3**

Kekeke

Banzai!

Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya hari ini^^

Makasih buat 3 orang readers yang udah review fanfic ini

Walaupun cuma 3 yang review, harus tetap semangat buat nyelesain fanfic ini :D

Maaf buat **Mitama**, saso gak buat SakuMamo :D

Gomennasai ne Mitama^^

Yosh, jaa ne di **chapter 3**, puncak dari '**forgiveness**'-nya

**Acc. resmi author : **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Superstar and What am i?**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : Sakuraba x Sara [SakuSara]**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written by : Sasoyouichi**

**Story by : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>******

**Sasoyouchi **balik dari waktu istirahatnya^^

[bukan istirahat sebenarnya, everyday is shocking day T.T ulangan bertebaran dimana-mana T.T]

Kekeke

Oh ya, di **chapter 2**, Sakuraba memakai pakaian perempuan agar bisa jalan sama Sara tanpa diketahui para fans-nya

Ide muncul karena Saso keingat sama **Heechul – Super Junior**

Menurut fakta Heechul, dia pernah pergi sama pacar dengan pakaian perempuan tanpa diketahui oleh satupun fansnya :D

Kekeke

Ini chapter 3 dari **Superstar and What am I?**

Mohon dukungannya ya buat award^^

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sakuraba sudah punya pacar? Semua fansmu pasti penasaran dengan hal ini,"

Jantungku berdegup keras. Bagaimana tidak? Aku di berikan dua piliha. Kalau menjawab tidak, aku dakan membatalkan kontrak dengan perusahaan yang dikatakan oleh manajerku tadi secara otomatis. Kalau menjawab iya, aku sudah menepati janjiku dengan pacarku, Sara.

"Anno.. Etto.." Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Otakku berusaha berpikir, yang mana jawabannya yang akan aku keluarkan.

"Bagaimana Sakuraba? Aku yakin para fansmu sedang menunggu jawabanmu dengan gugup," kata penyiar laki-laki itu.

"A-aku be-belum pacar," jawabku pelan. Akhirnya, aku memilih jawaban 'tidak'.

"Para fansmu berarti punya kesempatan nih,"

"Hahaha, iya," jawabku.

Mereka mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum menutup wawancara ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan wawancara ini. Aku keluar dari stasiun radion itu dengan lesu. Aku ingin segera bertemu Sara, dan meminta maaf tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Aku akan berusaha menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak memenuhi janjiku. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Normal P.O.V**

Dua orang berseragam sekolah Deimon tampak sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang kecil. Satu perempuan dan seorang lagi laki-laki. Terdapat satu laptop di atas meja di hadapan laki-laki itu. Tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk dengan suatu hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sakuraba sudah punya pacar? Semua fansmu pasti penasaran dengan hal ini," terdengar suara perempuan yang keluar dari dalam laptop itu.

"Anno.. Etto.."

"Bagaimana Sakuraba? Aku yakin para fansmu sedang menunggu jawabanmu dengan gugup," sekarang gantian, suara laki-laki yang terdengar.

"A-aku be-belum pacar," jawab orang yang di panggil Sakuraba tadi.

"Para fansmu berarti punya kesempatan nih,"

"Hahaha, iya,"

Ternyata, kedua orang itu sedang mendengarkan siaran radio _streaming_ dari laptop milik laki-laki itu. Mereka sedang mendengar siaran radio yang mengundang Haruto Sakuraba sebagai bintang tamu di radio mereka.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

"Cih!"

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya perempuan yang duduk itu dengan bingung. Mukanya memerah, siap meledak.

"Maksudnya apa manajer sialan? Ternyata nggak ada pertanyaan yang bermutu!" seru laki-laki di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Namaku bukan manajer sialan, Hiruma. Namaku Mamori Anezaki!" seru Mamori.

"Tadi apa yang kau bilang manajer sialan, maksud apa?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Sakuraba tadi bilang, dia belum punya pacar, Hiruma!" jawab Mamori dengan keras.

"Kalau belum, kau mau daftar jadi pacarnya. Itu maksudnya?"

"Heeh? Bukan Hiruma! Sakuraba itu 'kan pacaran sama temanku, Sara! Aku nggak terima kalau temanku di beginikan,"

"Oh, jadi dia berbohong?"

Mamori mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku harus menelepon Sara!" Mamori mengambil tasnya dan mencari ponselnya. Ia menekan _keypad_ di ponselnya lalu menekan tombol _call_. Telepon Mamori tersambung.

"Sara, apa kau mendengarkan siaran radio Sakuraba?" tanya Mamori panik.

"I-i-iya Mamo," suara parau yang menjawab Mamori.

"Kau menangis Sara?"

"Ma-maaf," jawab Sara singkat.

"Kau sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Mamori.

"A-aku ada di ru-rumah Ako,"

"Baik. Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" Mamori menutup sambungan telponnya lalu berkata, "Hiruma, aku izin ke rumah Ako ya!"

"Nggak," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori dengan _volume_ tinggi.

"Latihan sore belum selesai,"

"Ayolah Hiruma," bujuk Mamori dengan nada manja. Mamori menggerak-gerakkan tangan Hiruma.

"Nggak usah sok imut, manajer sialan,"

"Aku emang imut, Hi-ru-ma You-ichi!"

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Im-imbalan?" Mamori berpikir dan berkata, "Aku akan membuatkan mu ramen selama satu minggu!"

"Kau mau aku mati karena kebanyakan makan ramen ha?" teriak Hiruma. "Yasudah, pergi sana manajer sialan. Dari pada kau nangis sampai guling-guling di tanah. Kekekeke.."

"Huh.." Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi, sebelum pergi, kau, manajer sialan, bersihkan ruangan ini! Kekeke!" perintah Hiruma.

"Dasar _akuma_! Aku lagi buru-buru tau!" Walaupun sebal dengan Hiruma, Mamori tetap saja mengerjakan perintah Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**[back to Sakuraba]**

Sakuraba melangkah ke arah mobilnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih memikirkan tentang Sara. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada Sara soal hal ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Sara bisa memaafkannya?

Sakuraba berjalan ke arah lampu lalu lintas. Menunggu lampu yang berwarna merah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Terdengar lantunan lagu dari lampu lalu lintas yang telah berganti dengan warna hijau. Sakuraba ikut dalam arus pejalan kaki yang ingin menyeberang melewati tanda putih di aspal itu.

Sakuraba masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah yang tadi ia lewati. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepatnya. Kereta listrik yang akan membawanya pulang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Sakuraba berlari memasuki kereta listrik itu. Dia merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu menunggu kereta lagi. Ia ingin segera bertemu Sara dan menjelaskan semuanya.

**DRRRTTT..**

Ponsel Sakuraba kembali bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Dengan malasnya ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tampak manajer-nya, Miracle Ito, kembali meneleponnya.

"Ya manajer," ucap Sakuraba saat mengangkat telepon dari Ito-san.

"Wawancaramu berjalan lancar! Selamat Sakuraba-chwaaaan!" ujar Ito-san dari balik teleponnya.

"Iya,"

"Kau kedengarannya nggak semangat, ada masalah apa?" tanya Ito-san.

"Ah.. Tidak ada masalah apapun manajer," jawab Sakuraba.

"Bagus kalau gitu. Kamu besok gak ada jadwal, jadi besok harus istirahat,"

"_Hai_," Ito-san mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sakuraba terus duduk di dalam kereta dengan gelisahnya. Kereta berhenti di stasiun yang di mana ia datang sebelumnya. Sakuraba tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakuraba akan berhenti di stasiun Deimon. Ia mau bertemu Sara. Ia akan ke rumah Sara.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Sakuraba di dalam kereta listrik, akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, Stasiun Deimon. Keluar dari kereta, ia segera menaiki tangga dan keluar dari stasiun. Dengan berlari membawa tas yang cukup besar berisi seragam sekolah dan buku-buku pelajaran, tidak menjadi pengganggu bagi Sakuraba untuk terus berlari dan berlari.

Sakuraba berlari masuk ke jalan yang di kelilingi rumah-rumah yang berdempet. Rumah Sara memang tidak jauh dari stasiun, jadi Sakuraba bisa sampai ke rumah Sara dengan waktu yang tidak terlalu lama.

Sakuraba sampai di salah satu rumah yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil. Rumah ini mempunyai lantai atas yang menurut cerita Sara, itu adalah kamar miliknya. Sakuraba masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu dan menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu.

**TING.. NONG.. TING.. NONG..**

Bunyi bel terdengar dari dalam rumah. Seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Sakuraba. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam di ikat ke belakang yang pernah dikenalkan Sara pada Sakuraba. Wanita itu adalah ibunya Sara.

"_Konnichiwa_ _obaa-san_," ucap Sakuraba dengan badan membungkuk.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakuraba-kun. Ayo masuk," kata ibunya Sara.

"Tidak usah _obaa-san_, aku hanya mau bertemu Sara sebentar. Di luar saja,"

"Sara-nya dari tadi keluar," jawabnya.

"Keluar? Kalau begitu, _arigatou _ne _obaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu," Sakuraba berpamitan dengan singkatnya. Dan mulai berlari lagi.

Sakuraba menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku lupa nanya Sara pergi kemana!" serunya. _"Ponsel! Aku harus menelepon Sara!"_ teriak Sakuraba tanpa suara.

**TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT..**

Sakuraba mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sara. Hanya bunyi tuut.. tuut.. saja yang terdengar dari tadi. "Pasti Sara nggak mau mengangkat telepon dariku," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"_Anezaki! Pasti Deimon sedang latihan sore!" _Sakuraba berlari menuju ke sekolah Deimon yang tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Sakuraba berlari ditemani oleh langit senja. Peluhnya bergulir di wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena sejak tadi ia terus berlari. Ia tiba di sekolah Deimon. Ia segera mencari lapangan, tempat anggota Devil Bats melakukan latihan sore.

Akhirnya, Sakuraba menemukan lapangan olahraga Deimon. Ia menuruni tangga untuk turun ke bawah, ke pinggir lapangan. Ia melambaikan tangan pada anggota tim Deimon yang seketika berhenti latihan karena melihat Sakuraba.

"Kak Sakuraba? Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya sedang wawancara di radio?" tanya Sena yang dengan cepatnya berlari mendatangi Sakuraba.

"I-iya, sudah selesai. Aku ke sini mencari Anezaki. Dimana dia?" tanya Sakuraba. Mata Sakuraba melihat ke sekeliling lapangan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Mamori di mana pun.

"Kak Mamori ada di ruang club bersama Kak Hiruma," jawab Sena.

"Kenapa mencari Kak Mamori MAX?" tanya Monta yang kedengarannya emosi karena Sakuraba yang tampan itu mencari dambaan hatinya.

"Aku ada kepentingan, Monta. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?" tanya Sakuraba buru-buru.

"Baiklah." jawab Sena menyanggupi.

Sena dan Sakuraba berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sena mengantarkan Sakuraba sampai di depan ruang club yang terlihat sangat mewah dari luar. Sena kembali ke lapangan dan meninggalkan Sakuraba di depan ruang club sendirian. Kalau terlihat Hiruma ia berhenti latihan, ia akan menyuruh Cerberus mengejar Sena. Walaupun Sena hanya mengantarkan Sakuraba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**BRAAAKKK...**

Pintu ruang club terbuka. Mamori dan Hiruma yang ada di dalam mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Sakuraba menundukkan badan sebelum mengucapkan salam.

"_Konnichiwa _Anezaki, Hiruma," ucap Sakuraba.

"Ada apa ke sini artis sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan ketidak sopanannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Anezaki."

Mamori mengikuti Sakuraba yang melangkah keluar dari ruang club. Mereka berhadapan. Wajah Mamori sejak melihat Sakuraba seperti wajah sedang marah. Pasti Mamori marah karena Sakuraba menyakiti perasaan temannya, Sara. Wajah Sakuraba yang lesu dan panik, menandakan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sara.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Sakuraba?" tanya Mamori yang berusaha untuk bersabar menahan amarahnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini Anezaki. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk berbohong dan menyakiti hati Sara," jawab Sakuraba dengan tampang memelas.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya kepadaku sekarang," Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Begini, aku ditawari pekerjaan menjadi _brand ambasador _ sebuah mall yang baru, dengan syarat aku belum punya pacar. Tiga hari lagi aku akan datang ke mall itu untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Walaupun manajerku sudah menandatanganinya, aku nggak akan tanda tangan. Aku akan berusaha mengatakannya pada manajer, kalau aku tidak setuju dengan kontrak itu," kata Sakuraba panjang lebar.

"Lebih penting pekerjaan atau Sara?" tanya Mamori. Mata _sapphire_-nya menatap lurus mata Sakuraba menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dua-duanya sangat penting. Aku nggak akan mengenyampingkan Sara," jawab Sakuraba.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini dengan Sara?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku.. Aku nggak tau. Mmm, aku akan menjelaskannya seperti tadi,"

Mamori menghela nafas. "Sara ada di rumah Ako. Sakuraba boleh ikut bersamaku," ucap Mamori.

"_Doumo arigatou _Anezaki," ucap Sakuraba.

"Hiruma! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sudah bersihkan semuanya!" teriak Mamori seraya berlari ke dalam ruang club mengambil tasnya.

"Hm," Hiruma hanya membalas teriakan Mamori dengan berhem-hem ria.

"_Arigatou_ Hiruma. Aku pergi dulu dengan Anezaki,"

"Ayo cepat Sakuraba!" seru Mamori. Mamori menarik tangan Sakuraba untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakuraba dan Mamori berlari keluar dari sekolah. Anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang lain hanya menatap heran kepada Mamori dan Sakuraba. Mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu bersama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Mamori dan Sakuraba belok ke arah kiri mereka. Mereka melewati banyak rumah-rumah dan akhirnya Mamori berhenti di depan rumah bercat cokelat muda. "Ini rumah Ako." kata Mamori singkat. Mamori langsung saja masuk ke halaman rumah. Sakuraba mengikuti Mamori dari belakang.

**JJAA.. JANG.. JJAA.. JANG..**

Mamori menekan bel rumah Ako. Ibu Ako membukakan pintu untuk Mamori. "_Konnichiwa_ _obaa-san_. Apa Sara dan Ako ada di atas?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada Mamo-chan, mereka sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Langsung ke atas aja," jawab ibunya Ako.

"_Arigatou_." Mamori menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakuraba. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya Sakuraba. Aku akan beritahu Sara kalau kau ada di bawah,"

"Baiklah Anezaki."

Mamori permisi masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ke lantai atas. Sakuraba menunggu di bawah sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jendela di lantai atas. "Ini Sakuraba yang artis dan atlit Amefuto itu 'kan?" tanya ibu Ako hati-hati.

"Iya _obaa-san_," jawab Sakuraba ramah.

Mamori turun dan mendatangi Sakuraba. "Sara nggak mau menemuimu dulu Sakuraba. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia tetap tidak mau," ucap Mamori.

Raut wajah Sakuraba menjadi makin lesu. Sakuraba menatap nanar ke arah jendela kamar Ako di lantai atas. "Aku akan menunggu sampai ia mau keluar," ucap Sakuraba. Sakuraba berdiri menyandar di dinding pagar rumah Ako. Cuaca juga bersahabat dengan Sakuraba. Cuaca mendung dan hari tidak terasa panas karena hari sudah sore. Sakuraba terus menunggu dengan harapan Sara mau turun menemuinya.

Sementara Sakuraba menunggu Sara di bawah, Mamori, Ako dan Sara berkumpul di kamar Ako. Kamar Ako penuh dengan poster-poster anime. Mereka duduk di bawah, di karpet _violet_. Ako dan Mamori duduk di hadapan Sara yang sedang bersandar pada tempat tidur Ako.

Mata Sara sembab dan basah. Raut wajahnya menampakkan hatinya yang sedang bersedih. Berlembar-lembar tisu berserakkan di sebelah Sara. Sara masih terisak-isak walaupun Ako dan Mamori telah berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sara," panggil Mamori lembut. Mamori mengusap lengan kanan Sara dengan penuh perhatian. "Sebaiknya kau temui Sakuraba dulu di bawah,"

"Kalau kau belum mau berbicaranya dengannya, paling tidak, suruh dia pulang. Dia bisa masuk angin," lanjut Ako.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dulu. Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa di depan Haruto," jawab Sara sambil sesekali terisak.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau akan menahan Sakuraba untuk terus menunggu di bawah sana?" tanya Ako pelan. Sara hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sore ini kelihatannya mendung. Bagaimana kalau turun hujan?" tanya Mamori.

"Apa kau mau Sakuraba sakit?" tanya Ako lagi.

"Itu 'kan maunya Haruto. Aku nggak mau bertemu dia dulu Ako, Mamo," jawab Sara seraya menatap bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ako melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.45. Itu berarti Sakuraba sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam. Ako bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Ako melihat Sakuraba yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakuraba mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya karena kedinginan. Sore ini cuacanya mendung dan dingin. Tidak baik kalau berdiam diri di luar rumah.

"Sepertinya hujan akan benar-benar turun sebentar lagi," ucap Ako.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mamori. Mamori ikut berdiri dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Langit gelap. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Ako. Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi.

Mamori membuka jendela kamar Sara. Sakuraba menoleh ke arah Mamori. Mamori menunjuk-nunjuk langit yang gelap. "Sakuraba! Sebaiknya kau pulang. Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Kau akan sakit kalau terus-terusan berdiri di sana!" ujar Mamori dari lantai atas.

"Tidak masalah Anezaki. Aku akan pulang kalau sudah bertemu dengan Sara!" ucap Sakuraba.

Mamori menghela nafas. Suara-suara menyeramkan dari langit mulai terdengar. Suara itu menggelegar di atas langit dengan kerasnya. Kilat-kilat putih bersahut-sahutan di atas langit. Awan putih yang tebal menyelimuti langit yang gelap itu.

**TIIK.. TIIK.. TIIK..**

Tetesan air turun dari atas langit. Air itu perlahan turun dari tempat asalnya di dalam awan. Tetesan air inilah yang dinamakan hujan. Hujan rintik-rintik itu membasahi kota Tokyo. Membasahi jalan dan halaman rumah. Membasahi Sakuraba yang sedang berdiri kedinginan di depan rumah Ako. Walaupun Sakuraba tau ini hujan, ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Ako dan Mamori yang melihat Sakuraba dari lantai atas merasa kasihan. Hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras turun membasahi Sakuraba. Ako dan Mamori menatap ke arah Sara. Sara tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Duduk dan memakan _ice cream_ yang disediakan Ako.

"Sara, hujan sudah turun semakin deras," kata Ako.

"Sakuraba masih terus menunggu di bawah. Dia kehujanan dan ada payung atau apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan. Apa kau tega melihat Sakuraba seperti itu?" Mamori melanjutkan kalimat Ako.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku belum bisa melupakan kata-katanya saat wawancara di radio itu. Kata-katanya berputar-putar di kepalaku," jawab Sara.

"Terserah kau saja Sara. Kalau memang itu bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu." ucap Mamori. Mamori mengangkat bahunya saat berpandangan dengan Ako.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apa Sara tidak akan menemui Sakuraba yang kehujanan di bawah?<p>

Apa Sara tega melihat Sakuraba kehujanan terus?

Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakuraba pada Sara?

Apa Sara akan memaafkan Sakuraba?

Semuanya bisa dilihat di **chapter 4** :D

**Acc. resmi author : **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Superstar and What am i?**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing : Sakuraba x Sara [SakuSara]**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written by : Sasoyouichi**

**Story by : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>******

**Chapter 4 **keluar bersamaan dengan **chapter 3**

Sebenarnya ini satu chapter, karena kepanjangan jadi Saso pisah deh

Dukung saso buat award ya^^

Saso buatnya ngebut lo

Saso buatnya sambil dengerin lagu **Super Junior – Harue (A Day)**

Lagunya keren lo :D

Hehehe

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Sara, hujan sudah turun semakin deras," kata Ako.

"Sakuraba masih terus menunggu di bawah. Dia kehujanan dan ada payung atau apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan. Apa kau tega melihat Sakuraba seperti itu?" Mamori melanjutkan kalimat Ako.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku belum bisa melupakan kata-katanya saat wawancara di radio itu. Kata-katanya berputar-putar di kepalaku," jawab Sara.

"Terserah kau saja Sara. Kalau memang itu bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu." ucap Mamori. Mamori mengangkat bahunya saat berpandangan dengan Ako.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sara P.O.V**

Aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dan nasehat dari kedua sahabatku dengan serius. Aku masih saja terus terisak-isak ketika aku kembali mengingat perkataan Haruto saat wawancara tadi. Aku kecewa padanya. Padahal ia sudah janji kepadaku kemarin. Kenapa ia mengingkarinya sekarang?

Haruto terus menungguku di bawah. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang deras dan angin yang kencang. Dari sini aku bisa melihat ke luar jendela. Langit benar-benar gelap dan tidak bersahabat. Haruto pasti sangat kedinginan di bawah. Tapi, aku masih berat hati untuk menemuinya.

Hujan sudah turun selama 30 menit. Ako dan Mamori mengatakan kalau Haruto masih tetap berdiri di depan sana, hujan-hujanan. Apa dia tidak memikirkan dirinya yang merupakan artis dengan pekerjaan segudang? Kalau dia sakit, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya dan _Amefuto_-nya? Apa dia itu bodoh?

Aku berdiri tanpa melihat ke arah Ako maupun Mamori. Aku akan ke bawah menemui Sakuraba untuk menyuruhnya pulang! Entah dari mana aku mendapat kekuatan untuk menemuinya. Padahal sedari tadi aku terus bersikeras untuk tidak mau menemuinya.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan cepatnya. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk bertemu Haruto dan untuk tidak menangis dihadapannya.

Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Aku melihat Haruto yang kehujanan berdiri di halaman. Ia sadar atas kedatanganku dan tersenyum ke arah ku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Hujan membasahiku yang tidak menggunakan payung saat keluar dari rumah. Aku berdiri dihadapan Haruto dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Pulanglah Haruto," ujar Sara.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang wawancara itu," katanya.

"Aku keluar bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu. Aku keluar untuk menyuruhmu pulang,"

"Maaf Sara. Aku nggak menepati janjiku," katanya. "Aku mengaku salah atas perbuatanku,"

"Kau harus pulang sebelum kau sakit," jawabku singkat. Aku segera menyuruhnya pulang lagi sebelum dia berbicara lebih jauh tentang masalah ini. "Kalau kau mau membicarakan masalah ini, aku tunggu di lapangan sekolah Deimon setelah pulang sekolah tiga hari lagi. Aku akan menunggumu,"

"Heeh? Ba-baiklah Sara. _Doumo arigatou_! Aku akan datang ke Deimon tiga hari lagi," Aku hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucapnya sambil menundukkan badannya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan 2 lollipop dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia membuka ransel yang sedari tadi di sandangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan payung! Haruto memberikan payung itu kepadaku. Payung itu melindungiku dari hujan.

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Pakai payung ini. Aku nggak mau kalau kau sakit. _Jaa_ Sara!" ucap Haruto kepadaku. Air mataku turun kembali membasahi pipiku. Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa dia memberikanku payung? Kenapa ia tidak memakainya sedari tadi? Air mataku mengalir deras seperti hujan yang terus turun membasahi kota Tokyo.

"Haruto bodoh!" ucapku pelan sambil terus menangis di bawah payung yang diberikan Haruto barusan.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakuraba menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Sekolah, latihan _Amefuto_ dan ada konfrensi pers tentang model pakaian terbaru untuk musim semi yang Sakuraba dan Karin peragakan. Selama konfrensi pers, Sakuraba banyak termenung dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Selama 3 hari ini, Sara tidak mengangkat telpon dari Sakuraba dan tidak membalas pesan singkat dari Sakuraba.

Sakuraba bertambah murung karena Sara memintanya untuk datang di waktu yang sama dengan jadwal untuk tanda tangan kontrak dengan mall itu. Sakuraba ingin sekali membatalkan kontrak itu. Walaupun ia belum menandatanganinya, tapi manajernya sudah duluan tanda tangan. Dan, kalau Sakuraba membatalkannya, manajernya harus membayar denga jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya pada Ito-san? Apa ia harus jujur kalau ia sudah punya pacar?

Tanpa Sakuraba ketahui, Ito-san sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakuraba yang sedang murung. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sakuraba sekarang. Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat melakukan setiap pekerjaannya. "_Apa Sakuraba-chan ada masalah ya?_" tanya Ito-san di dalam hati.

Setelah selesai, Ito-san mengantarkan Sakuraba pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakuraba langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidur. Ito-san yang bingung dengan sikap Sakuraba berusaha mencari tau masalah yang terjadi pada Sakuraba. Ito-san bertanya pada ibu Sakuraba tentang hal ini.

Keesokan harinya, Ito-san datang kembali ke rumah Sakuraba untuk menjemput Sakuraba. Mereka akan menuju perusahaan yang akan mengontrak Sakuraba. Sakuraba turun dari kamarnya sambil tertunduk lesu. Ia belum memutuskan untuk memberitahukan manajernya itu kalau ia sudah punya pacar atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sara lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat berada di dalam mobil!" Sakuraba sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Sakuraba dan Ito-san pamit kepada ibu Sakuraba. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Ito-san. Supir mengendarai mobil ke arah perusahaan yang akan mengontrak Sakuraba menjadi _brand amsador_ mall mereka. Di dalam mobil Sakuraba tetap terlihat murung. Ito-san malah tersenyum melihat Sakuraba seperti itu.

"Manajer, dimana perusahaan itu?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Arahnya sama dengan arah ke sekolah Deimon. Kita akan belok kiri sedangkan Deimon ada di sebelah kanan," ucap Ito-san.

Sakuraba bertambah murung. Bagaimana bisa kebetulan seperti itu? Seperti memilih dua pilihan yang harus aku pilih sekarang. Aku harus pilih kanan atau kiri? Aku haru pilih Sara atau pekerjaan?

Sakuraba masih belum memberitahukan kepada manajer kalau ia punya pacar. Sedari tadi ia ingin mengucapkannya tapi ia urungkan lagi. Ia masih takut akan tanggapan manajer. Manajernya akan rugi besar kalau ia membatalkan kontraknya.

Tetesan air turun dari langit. Lama-kelamaan menjadi hujan yang deras. Hujan membasahi kota Tokyo lagi. Sakuraba menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. "_Hari hujan. Apa Sara kehujanan? Atau sudah pulang ke rumah_" Sakuraba berbicara di dalam hati.

Mereka sudah tiba di persimpangan. Sakuraba belum juga mengatakan hal ini dengan manajernya. Ia menutup matanya pasrah. Yang mana jalan yang dipilih manajernya, kanan atau kiri. Dan Sakuraba yakin pasti yang kiri. Ito-san tersenyum dalam diam.

"Manajer," Sakuraba akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bisakah kita putar balik ke Deimon. Aku harus menemui seseorang di sana," lanjut Sakuraba dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Sakuraba-chan ngomong apaan sih? Ini kita mau ke sana!" seru Ito-san.

Kalimat Ito-san mengagetkan Sakuraba. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke luar jendela. "Ke-kenapa manajer?" tanyanya.

"Uang tidak begitu penting. Kita bisa mengganti kerugian dengan bekerja lebih keras. Kalau kau begini terus, aku akan susah. Jadi, kejar pacarmu," ucap Ito-san sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan gigi emasnya. Sakuraba tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa manajer bisa tau?"

"Aku tau semua masalah Sakuraba-chan. Kita sudah sampai!" seru Ito-san.

Sakuraba turun dari mobil tanpa payung. Ia berlari menuju lapangan Deimon menerobos hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sara.

Sakuraba sampai di lapangan Deimon. Ia berjalan di atas jalan yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Hujan tidak menjadi penghalang bagi anggota tim Devil Bats untuk tetap latihan. Sakuraba melihat Sara berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memegangi payung. Anak-anak Deimon melambaikan tangan pada Sakuraba dan ingin menyapanya. Tapi, mereka hentikan karena Sakuraba memberikan isyarat agar mereka tidak memanggilnya dan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Sakuraba mendekati Sara dengan hati-hati. Ia berdiri di belakang Sara dan memajukan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku." ucap Sakuraba tepat di belakang Sara. Seketika Sara membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Sara. "Kenapa nggak pake payung?" Sara mendekat ke arah Sakuraba untuk berbagi payung. Tapi, Sakuraba malah mundur. Membiarkan dirinya kehujanan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku nggak menepati janjiku karena manajerku sudah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak dengan suatu perusahaan. Di kontrak itu aku diharuskan nggak boleh punya pacar selama kontrak berlaku. Kalau melanggarnya, aku dan manajer harus membayar kerugian perusahaan itu dengan uang yang jumlahnya nggak sedikit," Sakuraba menjelaskan pada Sara secara rinci. Sara mengangguk mengerti.

"Hari ini aku seharusnya menandatangani kontrak ke perusahaan itu. Aku berencana untuk jujur kepada manajer kalau aku sudah punya pacar saat perjalanan ke sana. Ternyata, manajerku sudah tau semuanya. Ia malah mengantarkanku ke sini, bukan ke perusahaan itu. Ia mengatakan padaku untuk mengejar pacarku yang sedang menunggu di sini," lanjut Sakuraba. Sara menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Sakuraba. Walaupun tidak kentara, tubuh Sara bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakuraba menundukkan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Sara. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh yang telah menyakitimu. Aku telah membuatmu menangis karena kesedihan bukan kebahagian. Kau boleh pukul aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau boleh membalas semua rasa sakitmu. Tapi, aku mohon maafkan aku," ucap Sakuraba.

"Tegakkan badanmu," perintah Sara. Sakuraba mengikuti perintah Sara. Sara melayangkan satu pukulan yang keras dan cepat ke arah bahu kiri Sakuraba.

"HARUTO BODOH!" teriak Sara denga kerasnya. Payung yang sedari tadi melindungi Sara dari hujan, kini tergeletak di tanah. Tetesan air mata Sara menyatu dengan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kau mengucapkan kata maaf pertama kali padaku!" kata Sara sambil terisak.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengambil pisau yang tajam untuk merobek hatiku. Aku sudah susah payah menyelotipnya untukmu," ujar Sara lagi. Sakuraba tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Sara.

"Aku janji!" jawab Sakuraba. Ia memegang wajah Sara. Ia mengusap air mata Sara yang sudah bercampur dengan air hujan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku nggak akan mengambil pisau yang tajam lagi kecuali untuk mengupas buah," lanjut Sakuraba. Sara tertawa kecil sambil menangis.

"Kau harus datang di pertandingku besok melawan Bando Spiders. Aku akan mencetak touchdown untukmu. Kau harus duduk di kursi depan dan di pinggir bersama anggota Deimon yang lain. Mereka biasanya selalu menonton pertandingan timku di kursi depan," Sara mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku 'kan?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Iya Haruto." jawab Sara yang sudah bisa tersenyum kepada Sakuraba.

Sakuraba memeluk Sara ditengah-tengah guyuran hujan. Sara membalas pelukan Sakuraba dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakuraba.

Anak-anak Devil Bats sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua. Kuroki dan Togano menggigit baju mereka karena ini dengan Sakuraba. Suzuna ikutan nangis karena terharu melihat peristiwa yang menurutnya sangat _so sweet_ itu. Mamori tersenyum senang melihat Sakuraba dan Sara bisa berbaikan lagi. Ako juga tersenyum bahagia melihat Sara bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum menggelikan begitu manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku senang mereka bisa berbaikan lagi," Mamori berkata dengan mata berair.

"Kekeke! Nggak perlu nangis. Kalau kau iri dengannya, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, manajer sialan. Kekeke!" seru Hiruma.

"Nggak. Makasih." Mamori mendengus kesal.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Ke esokan harinya, sesuai janji, Sara menonton pertandingan Sakuraba bersama anggota Deimon dan duduk di barisan depan di dekat tangga keluar. Sakuraba bermain dengan baik dan berhasil mencetak 2 touchdown. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sakuraba dan Shin di Bando Spiders. Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Ojo White Knights 38-6 terhadap Bando Spiders.

"Para penonton diharap untuk tetap duduk di kursinya karena salah satu anggota Ojo White Knights akan menyampaikan pada kita semua. Siaran ini masih terus akan berlanjut dan _live_," ucap komentator, Sanada.

Sakuraba maju ke tengah lapangan dengan memegang sebuah _mic_. "_Ohayou minna-san_!" Penonton menjawab sapaan Sakuraba serentak.

"Hari ini aku akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian dan semua fansku," kata Sakuraba. Ia berjalan ke arah anak-anak Deimon. Menghampiri Sara yang duduk di pinggir. Sara melambai-lambaikan tangannya menandakan agar Sakuraba tidak menuju ke arahnya. Sakuraba tersenyum membalas reaksi Sara. Ia menarik tangan Sara dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan. Sakuraba menggenggam tangan Sara.

"Perkenalkan, perempuan di sampingku ini namanya Sara!" teriak Sakuraba dengan semangat. Sara berusaha untuk melepas genggaman tangan Sakuraba. Fans Sakuraba pada teriak-teriak histeris karena melihat idolanya menggandeng seorang perempuan.

"Sara ini adalah pacarku. Aku sangat menyukainya dan aku tidak ingin merahasiakan ini pada kalian. Pada wawancara beberapa hari yang lain, aku berbohong bahwa aku tidak punya pacar. Hal itu membuat Sara sedih. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian, Sara ini adalah pacarku," seru Sakuraba bersemangat dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau kalian bertemu dengannya di jalan, kalian bisa menyapanya dan menitipkan salam kalian buatku padanya. Untuk fansku, aku tetap mencintai kalian karena kalian fansku," fans Sakuraba bersorak-sorai.

"Maukah kalian membantuku untuk meminta maaf pada Sara. Kita bisa bersama-sama mengucapkan 'Sara, maafkan Sakuraba' dalam hitungan ketiga," Sakuraba menatap Sara.

"Satu, dua, tiga,"

"SARA, MAAFKAN SAKURABA!" Suara menggelegar di stadion.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sakuraba pada Sara.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Sara seraya tersenyum manis.

"_Kiss_! _Kiss_!_ Kiss_!_ Kiss_!_ Kiss_!_ Kiss_!_ Kiss_!_ Kiss_!" seru penonton.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Ba-bagaimana a-apanya?" tanya Sara.

"Apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan mereka?"

"Ha? Kita akan dilihat penonton di stadion dan ini akan ditayangkan di tivi. Apalagi ini siaran langsung,"

"Jadi?"

Sara menunduk bingung. "Terserah kau sa..." Sakuraba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sara ketika Sara menengadahkan kepalanya. Sara memejamkan matanya dan berdiri seperti patung. Penonton berteriak kegirangan. "YAAAAAAAAA!" Fans Sakuraba ada yang pingsan dan ada yang ikut senang melihat idola mereka bersama pacarnya.

"KYAAAA! Haru-nii romantis banget!" seru Suzuna. "Ayo dong Mamo-nee dan You-nii jangan mau kalah sama Sara-nee dan Haru-nii!" Suzuna mendapatkan tatapan _death glare _dari Mamori.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya di pertandingan minggu depan, manajer sialan? Kekekeke!" kata Hiruma yang disambut dengan memerahnya wajah Mamori.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Mamori.

Sakuraba menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sara. Wajah mereka berdua merah seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian tertawa bersama. "Yah, baru saja kita menyaksikan peristiwa yang mencengangkan dari Sakuraba. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi selama pertandingan _Amefuto_ di Jepang! Baru kali ini ada yang menarik pacarnya ke tanah lapangan dan yah kalian tau mereka melakukan apa dan ini disiarkan langsung!" seru Sanada sang komentator yang selalu bersemangat.

"Jauh dari dunia keartisanmu. Jauh dari dunia _modeling_-mu. Jauh aku lebih menyukai Haruto sebagai siswa SMA Ojo yang bernama Haruto Sakuraba," ucap Sara.

"_Arigatou ne _Sara." Sakuraba menggenggam tangan Sara. Sakuraba melambaikan tangan dan menunduk berterimakasih pada seluruh penonton.

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O M A K E<strong>

"Sakuraba-chan tampak sangat bahagia ya?" tanya Ito-san yang duduk di samping Shogun, pelatih Ojo White Knights.

"Ya benar. Aku tidak menyangka dia punya pacar dan mencium pacarnya di tengah lapangan seperti itu," jawab Shogun.

Anggota tim yang lain bengong melihat Sakuraba. Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti, mereka juga bersorak menyemangati Sakuraba dan ikut bahagia.

"Sakuraba melakukannya dengan benar," ucap Takami bangga.

"Apa yang tadi mereka lakukan? Itu pacar Sakuraba?" tanya Shin dengan tampang polos.

"Mereka emm, berciuman, Shin. Ya, itu pacar Sakuraba," jawab Takami.

"Pacarnya cantik," kata Shin singkat. Takami membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat Shin.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berkomentar tentang seorang perempuan." kata Takami.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Alhamdulillah fanfic **Superstar and What am I? **Selesai juga^^

Selesai pas pada tanggal 25, terakhir ngumpul fanfic buat award :D

Kekeke

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah ngebaca dan ninggalin review di fanfic Saso ini^^

Selesainya fanfic ini, Saso akan kembali lagi dengan fanfic **HIRUMAMO** yang belum selesai

Hehehe

Terimakasih juga buat temen saso di sekolah yang udah memberikan ide untuk _scene_ Sakuraba dan Sara di stadion itu :) **[Nanda – Dea (hyung)]**

**Acc. resmi author : **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
